OC's Needed
by Mystified Shadow
Summary: So need some OC's for my new story.
1. Chapter 1

**So I need OC's for my new story, I am unsure what to call it but... Please follow the format**

Original Clans:

Name -

Rank -

Age -

Clan - (Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, Riverclan)

Description -

Personality -

Family -

**So please follow this format and it can be okay if there is a rouge or loner that can join just mention it. And no silly names like Strongkit or Cornkit. No leaders please, I don't want anyone to feel sad because their leader wasn't choosen. Thanks Everyone for sending in OC's**


	2. Currently Standing

**Yay! Finally. Okay so I won't put the Family in it but I will put personality on the finally page. Lot's of really good names. This does not take place after The Last Hope. So no Lionblaze or Cinderheat etc. One thing, Cartoon Goddness I made Gustcall, Guststar if that was okay with you. So I need…**

**Thunderclan - 1 Medicine Cat, 2 or 3 apprentices, 1 more elder and 2 more warriors. **

**Windclan - Leader, Deputy, Medicine Cat, 2 apprentices, 2 more elders, 6 more warriors, 1 more queen. **

**Riverclan - Deputy, Medicine Cat, 8 warriors, 3 elders**

**Shadowclan - 2 queens with 2 kits or less, 3 or less elders, 3 more warriors**

**I hope I am not Forgetting anything. PLEASE FOLLOW THE FORMAT AND MAKE SURE IT FOLLOWS THE ALLEGIANCES. **

**The Story is called Betrayal, following a kit (Haven't thought of the name) being abused. Writing the first chapter, it's pretty good if I say so myself.**

**Thunderclan **

**Leader - ** Whitestar - White tom with grey flecks and bright vivid yellow eyes: 47 moons: Mate Maplefrost: Kits Marshfur, Robinwhisker, Blackfox, Wolfrain

**Deputy - **Marshfur - dark brown tom with white ears and muzzle and bright pale green eyes

**Medicine Cat - **

**Warriors - **

Willowtail - White and dark brown she-cat: 65 moons

Mintheart - White and light brown she-cat: 65 moons

Maplefrost - Brown calico she-cat with dark pale blue eyes: 49 moons

Smokeblaze - Smokey, dark gray tabby tom with fiery amber eyes: 41 moons

Robinwhisker - brown tom with white flecks, paws, tail tip and chest with pale vivid blue eyes

Wolfrain - Dark grey-blue she-cat with a silver chest, muzzle, paws and tail tip with dark yellow eyes: 34 moons

Flamestripe - Fluffy silver tabby tom with light grey tabby markings and fiery amber eyes: 24 moons: Mate Flamestripe

Eagledawn - Sleek, black she-cat with a white head and tail, along with golden vibrant eyes, paws and tail tip and a fluffy feathery golden neck: 24 moons: Flamestripe

Hawksight - Hawksight is a big, broad-shouldered, muscular, light brown tabby tom with dark a hawks yellow eyes, powerful shoulders, long, curved claws, a massive head, huge paws: 18 moons

Snowflurry - a white tom with flecks of black and green eyes: 17 moons

**Apprentices - **

**Queens - **

Fireflower - Long-haired ginger tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes: 32 moons: Mate Smokeblaze: Cinderkit/paw/fire - Fluffy smoky gray tabby she-cat with fiery amber eyes: 4 moons, Scorch/paw/willow - Long-haired ginger tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes, Nightkit/paw/stripe - Ginger tabby tom, half of his face is dark gray tabby, one green eye and one blueish green eye.

**Elders -**

Shadeleaf - jet black, medium furred tom with one deep grey eye and the other cloudy and bling with a scar running through it: 62 moons: Retired early to blindness in one eye

**Windclan**

**Leader - **

**Deputy -**

**Medicine Cat - **

**Warriors - **

Swiftclaw - Black she-cat with white paws, a white underbelly, white ears, a white tail-tip, and very dark blue eyes: 57 moons

Runningstorm - Black tom with icy blue eyes: 57 moons

Sheepnose - Fluffy white tom who always looks tired: 29 moons

Stormheart - Pretty grey and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes: 28 moons

Quickflight - Small Golden yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes: 15 moons

Breezyleaf - solid black she-cat with green eyes and a leaf shaped patch on her chest: 15 moons

**Apprentices - **

**Queens - **

Shademark - jet-black sleek she-cat with deep green eyes: 24 moons: Shimmerkit - small, silver fluffy tabby tom with light grey markings and vibrant. shiny yellow eyes: 5 moons; Crowkit - smoky grey, almost black tom with cloudy pale blue eyes; Stonekit - small, black tom with white paws and tail tip with icy blue eyes

**Elders - **

Blackstorm - Black tom with white ears and pale blue eyes: 88 moons: Retired due to being crippled by a dog

Riverclan

**Leader - **Nightstar - Midnight black tom with icy blue eyes: 50 moons

**Deputy - **

**Medicine Cat - **

**Warriors - **

Whiteleg - brown tom with a white leg and scars on his shoulders with green eyes: 78 moons

Barkpelt - brown tom with a white leg and blue eyes: 78 moons

Halfshade - Two tone she-cat with different colored eyes

Sageleaf - Small white she-cat with dark green eyes: 27 moons

**Apprentices - **

Willowpaw - Pretty, long-haired, light gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes: 13 moons

Minnowpaw - a long furred black she-cat with blue eyes: 7 moons

Pebblepaw - Dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes: 7 moons

**Queens - **

Otterstream - Blue-grey tabby she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye: 42 moons: Mate Nightstar: Dewkit - blue grey tom with light green eyes, Splashkit - black and white she-cat with icy blue eyes: Leafkit - dark gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and forest green eyes: Mistkit - pale blue grey she-cat with blue eyes: 1 moon

Shimmerpool - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes: 32 moons: Stayed a Queen Permantly

**Elders - **

**Shadowclan**

**Leader - **Guststar - Small grey and black she-cat with large blue eyes and a scar on her muzzle and white ear tips

**Deputy - ** Silvercloud - Stunning lithe she-cat with long legs and long pure white fur, and very pale blue/silvery eyes: 32 moons: Mate Moonstream

**Medicine Cat - **Brightweb - Fluffly brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and grey paws

**Warriors - **

Ravenfeather - Pure black she-cat with bright amber eyes: 53 moons

Sparrowfeather - Pure black she-cat with bright amber eyes: 53 moons

Wishsong - long-furred jet black she-cat with pericing amber eyes and dark grey paws: 40 moons

Moonstream - lean black tom with thick fur and blue eyes with darker and lighter rings: Mate Silvercloud: Kits Acornpaw and Lightningpaw: 36 moons

Goldenleaf - lithe golden tabby tom with grey/silver eyes and a long fluffy tail: 32 moons: Mate Streamtail: Kits - Orangesplash and Stormtail

Streamtail - striking silver tabby she-cat with white paws and icy blue eyes: 30 moons: Mate - Goldenleaf: Kits Orangesplash and Stormtail

Nightripple - Black she-cat with a white paw, white mark on her forehead and blue eyes: 28 moons

Orangesplash - Fluffy lean orange tabby tom with grey/silver eyes and silver paws: 12 moons

Stormtail - Lean Pale grey she-cat with silver stripes and icy blue eyes: 12 moons

**Apprentices - **

Mudpaw - White and brown tabby tom with leaf-green eyes: 13 moons

Acornpaw - small fluffy dark grey she-cat with piercing amber eyes and a white slash over her chest and paws: 11 moons

Lightningpaw - pure white tom with silver/blue eyes and a lightning bolt shaped black marking on the chest: 11 moons

**Queens - **

**Elders -**

**Rouges/Kittypets/Loners - **

Widow - Black she-cat with an unusual white marking on her back and piercing amber eyes: 45 moons: Rouge

Yarrow - Very old, black and white tom with blue eyes, in which his right eye is blind. Fur is missing in patches: 114 moons: Loner

Wildeyes - White and gray tabby tom with one blue eye and one green eye: 8 moons: Loner, was once a kittypet

Thunder - Orange tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and a huge scar from her forehead to chin. (Will Later Join the Clans)


	3. New Stories!

Okay. For Betrayal I will not be using these OC's you guys sent. The OC's you sent will be used in a different story. But for Betrayal, I reread the allegiances and thought that the cats were not meant for sending hate or scorn upon a kit. So the OC's that you sent will be used in a different story called Blood Path.

Blood Path is about a red tom kit born from a murder and traitor. Scorn upon by the other clans, he tries to learn about his past but Thunderclan is determined not to let him know. Named Bloodkit by his traitor mother who goes crazy and abandoned Bloodkit to follow the love of her life. Being hunted by the other clans because of his murderous father and traitorous mother.

Yeah! That's Blood Path. Working on the summary a bit more. For Betrayal I might be publishing it at the end of the month. These two stories are really different from the ones I write so for Betrayal I am rereading and reworking on the prolouge and chapter 1. Fate or Choice chapters will be coming soon but I hope you like it!


	4. Currently Standing 2

**EnderoftheEnd - I actually did that on purpose, if that's alright with you. There was Fireflower as a queen already I didn't want two cats with beginning with Fire. I actually did catch those mistakes, right when it went "published". It's all fixed now. Crowkit will become the next medicine cat apprentice. I put Shadeleaf retired early for a reason. **

**Starsinger04 - Next time please put the ages. Quaileye doesn't have a desciption and two kits or less. Stonewish needs two kits or less. I will not be putting Tawnypaw/light because in my other story there is a Tawnylight already so I don't want them mixed up.**

**Yay! No more Thunderclan OC's. Please**

**Thunderclan **

**Leader - ** Whitestar - White tom with grey flecks and bright vivid yellow eyes: 47 moons: Mate Maplefrost: Kits Marshfur, Robinwhisker, Blackfox, Wolfrain

**Deputy - **Marshfur - dark brown tom with white ears and muzzle and bright pale green eyes

**Medicine Cat - **Berryspots - Pale cream she-cat with heather eyes and black spots: 70 moons

**Warriors - **

Willowtail - White and dark brown she-cat: 65 moons

Mintheart - White and light brown she-cat: 65 moons

Maplefrost - Brown calico she-cat with dark pale blue eyes: 49 moons

Smokeblaze - Smokey, dark gray tabby tom with fiery amber eyes: 41 moons

Robinwhisker - brown tom with white flecks, paws, tail tip and chest with pale vivid blue eyes

Wolfrain - Dark grey-blue she-cat with a silver chest, muzzle, paws and tail tip with dark yellow eyes: 34 moons

Cherryfeather - Dark russet and white tabby she-cat with frosty blue eyes: 28 moons

Flamestripe - Fluffy silver tabby tom with light grey tabby markings and fiery amber eyes: 24 moons: Mate Eagledawn

Eagledawn - Sleek, black she-cat with a white head and tail, along with golden vibrant eyes, paws and tail tip and a fluffy feathery golden neck: 24 moons: Flamestripe

Hawksight - Hawksight is a big, broad-shouldered, muscular, light brown tabby tom with dark a hawks yellow eyes, powerful shoulders, long, curved claws, a massive head, huge paws: 18 moons

Snowflurry - a white tom with flecks of black and green eyes: 17 moons

**Apprentices - **

Owlpaw - fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes: 6.5 moons

Redpaw - Brown tom with ginger paws and green eyes: 6.5 moons

Lizardpaw - Brown tabby she-cat with lighter flecks and darker stripes with icy green eyes: 8 moons

**Queens - **

Fireflower - Long-haired ginger tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes: 32 moons: Mate Smokeblaze: Cinderkit/paw/fire - Fluffy smoky gray tabby she-cat with fiery amber eyes: 4 moons, Scorch/paw/willow - Long-haired ginger tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes, Nightkit/paw/stripe - Ginger tabby tom, half of his face is dark gray tabby, one green eye and one blueish green eye.

**Elders -**

Silversky - Pale silver tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and pelt laced with scars, yellow eyes: 95 moons

Snakefang - Calico dappled dark brown tom with snake like yellow eyes: 79 moons

Shadeleaf - jet black, medium furred tom with one deep grey eye and the other cloudy and bling with a scar running through it: 62 moons: Retired early to blindness in one eye

**Windclan**

**Leader - **Willowstar - Pale creamy yellow and white dappled she-cat with calm bright green eyes: 54 moons

**Deputy -**

**Medicine Cat - ** Ryewhisker - Silver tom with black paws and icy blue eyes: 29 moons

**Warriors - **

Swiftclaw - Black she-cat with white paws, a white underbelly, white ears, a white tail-tip, and very dark blue eyes: 57 moons

Runningstorm - Black tom with icy blue eyes: 57 moons

Bramblefire - Russet-brown and gold tabby tom with black stripes and bright yellow eyes: 54 moons

Aspenfeather - Dark lime-brown tom with darker brown flecks and ice calm blue eyes

: 54 moons

Sheepnose - Fluffy white tom who always looks tired: 29 moons

Stormheart - Pretty grey and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes: 28 moons

Quickflight - Small Golden yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes: 15 moons

Breezyleaf - solid black she-cat with green eyes and a leaf shaped patch on her chest: 15 moons

**Apprentices - **

**Queens - **

Shademark - jet-black sleek she-cat with deep green eyes: 24 moons: Shimmerkit - small, silver fluffy tabby tom with light grey markings and vibrant. shiny yellow eyes: 5 moons; Crowkit - smoky grey, almost black tom with cloudy pale blue eyes, Momentarily Blind; Stonekit - small, black tom with white paws and tail tip with icy blue eyes

**Elders - **

Blackstorm - Black tom with white ears and pale blue eyes: 88 moons: Retired due to being crippled by a dog

Cedarfrost - Dark grey tabby tom with white paws and ears with dark clear icy-blue eyes: 78 moons

Riverclan

**Leader - **Nightstar - Midnight black tom with icy blue eyes: 50 moons

**Deputy - **Frogspring - white and brown tabby tom with bright vivid amber eyes: 28 moons

**Medicine Cat - **Basilpelt - black and white and grey tom with pale green eyes: 32 moons

Jayleaf - White and pale grey silver tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes: 28 moons

**Warriors - **

Whiteleg - brown tom with a white leg and scars on his shoulders with green eyes: 78 moons

Barkpelt - brown tom with a white leg and blue eyes: 78 moons

Halfshade - Two tone she-cat with different colored eyes: 78 moons

Morningwing - Small pale brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes: 54 moons: Mate Troutleap: Kits - Basilpelt and Hazelheart

Troutleap - White and grey tom with green eyes: 50 moons: Mate Morningwing: Kits Basilpelt

and Hazelheart

Streamwind - Black and silver tabby tom with deep vivid blue eyes: 48 moons

Hazelheart - Brown and black she-cat: 32 moons with blue eyes

Waterbreeze - White and pale ginger she-cat with and deep dark blue eyes: 28 moons

Sageleaf - Small white she-cat with dark green eyes: 27 moons

**Apprentices - **

Willowpaw - Pretty, long-haired, light gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes: 13 moons

Minnowpaw - a long furred black she-cat with blue eyes: 7 moons

Pebblepaw - Dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes: 7 moons

**Queens - **

Otterstream - Blue-grey tabby she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye: 42 moons: Mate Nightstar: Dewkit - blue grey tom with light green eyes, Splashkit - black and white she-cat with icy blue eyes: Leafkit - dark gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and forest green eyes: Mistkit - pale blue grey she-cat with blue eyes: 1 moon

Shimmerpool - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes: 32 moons: Stayed a Queen Permantly

**Elders - **

Birdshadow - white and dark ginger tabby she-cat with dark vivid blue eyes and a silver tail: 78 moons: Kits - Frogspring, Waterbreeze and Jayleaf

**Shadowclan**

**Leader - **Guststar - Small grey and black she-cat with large blue eyes and a scar on her muzzle and white ear tips

**Deputy - ** Silvercloud - Stunning lithe she-cat with long legs and long pure white fur, and very pale blue/silvery eyes: 32 moons: Mate Moonstream

**Medicine Cat - **Brightweb - Fluffly brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and grey paws

**Warriors - **

Ravenfeather - Pure black she-cat with bright amber eyes: 53 moons

Sparrowfeather - Pure black she-cat with bright amber eyes: 53 moons

Redmaple - Long-legged fiery red tabby with one dazzling green eye and a piecing icy blue eye: 45 moons

Moonstream - lean black tom with thick fur and blue eyes with darker and lighter rings: Mate Silvercloud: Kits Acornpaw and Lightningpaw: 36 moons

Goldenleaf - lithe golden tabby tom with grey/silver eyes and a long fluffy tail: 32 moons: Mate Streamtail: Kits - Orangesplash and Stormtail

Streamtail - striking silver tabby she-cat with white paws and icy blue eyes: 30 moons: Mate - Goldenleaf: Kits Orangesplash and Stormtail

Nightripple - Black she-cat with a white paw, white mark on her forehead and blue eyes: 28 moons

Orangesplash - Fluffy lean orange tabby tom with grey/silver eyes and silver paws: 12 moons

Stormtail - Lean Pale grey she-cat with silver stripes and icy blue eyes: 12 moons

**Apprentices - **

Mudpaw - White and brown tabby tom with leaf-green eyes: 13 moons

Acornpaw - small fluffy dark grey she-cat with piercing amber eyes and a white slash over her chest and paws: 11 moons

Lightningpaw - pure white tom with silver/blue eyes and a lightning bolt shaped black marking on the chest: 11 moons

**Queens - **

Wishsong - Long-furred jet black she-cat with piecing amber eyes and dark grey paws: 40 moons: Mate Redmaple: Kits - Emberkit - Handsome jet black tom with fiery red stripes, paws and muzzle. With one silver/grey eye and one icy blue eye 4 moons

**Elders -**

Frostpatch - Once pretty she-cat with dark grey fur and silver stripes with pale/silvery eyes: 100 moons: Mate Honeystripe: Kits - Goldenleaf, Wishsong, Silvercloud

Honeystripe - Once handsome huge golden long-furred cat with honey golden stripes and dazzling amber eyes: 96 moons: Mate: Frostpatch: Kits - Goldenleaf, Wishsong, Silvercloud

**Rouges/Kittypets/Loners - **

Widow - Black she-cat with an unusual white marking on her back and piercing amber eyes: 45 moons: Rouge

Yarrow - Very old, black and white tom with blue eyes, in which his right eye is blind. Fur is missing in patches: 114 moons: Loner

Wildeyes - White and gray tabby tom with one blue eye and one green eye: 8 moons: Loner, was once a kittypet

Thunder - Orange tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and a huge scar from her forehead to chin. (Will Later Join the Clans)


End file.
